The present invention relates to an image processing method and apparatus and, in particular, discloses a process for Utilising Eye Detection Methods in a Digital Image Camera.
The present invention relates to the field of digital image processing and in particular, the field of processing of images taken via a digital camera.
Recently, digital cameras have become increasingly popular. These cameras normally operate by means of imaging a desired image utilising a charge coupled device (CCD) array and storing the imaged scene on an electronic storage medium for later down loading onto a computer system for subsequent manipulation and printing out. Normally, when utilising a computer system to print out an image, sophisticated software may available to manipulate the image in accordance with requirements.
Unfortunately such systems require significant post processing of a captured image and normally present the image in an orientation to which is was taken, relying on the post processing process to perform any necessary or required modifications of the captured image. Further, much of the environmental information available when the picture was taken is lost.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for the utilisation of camera eye detection techniques in a digital camera.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention there is provided a method of processing an image taken with a digital camera including an eye position sensing means said method comprising the step of utilizing the eye position information within the sensed image to process the image in a spatially varying sense, depending upon said location information.
The utilizing step can comprise utilizing the eye position information to locate an area of interest within said sensed image. The processing can includes the placement of speech bubbles within said image or applying a region specific warp to said image. Alternatively the processing can include applying a brush stroke filter to the image having greater detail in the area of said eye position information. Ideally the camera is able to substantially immediately print out the results of the processing.